Teachers use video presentations to preserve their instructions so, for example, their students can review the presentations on their own time. Video presentations are also used in other contexts as well (e.g., business). The presentations may include slides and live markings to the slides that accompany the presenter's voice over and/or recorded interactions (e.g., a video feed of the presenter). Because many people retain information using differing techniques, some people may benefit from having a medium on which they can take notes related to the presentation.